The present invention relates to heater circuits for high temperature furnaces, and particularly to heaters for calibration furnaces having internal test cavities and multiple heating zones. In such a furnace, it is desirable to achieve a uniform temperature profile throughout the test cavity for reliable testing and/or calibration of temperature-sensitive elements such as thermocouple probes.